1. Field of the Invention
A hammer mill apparatus to shred and chip boards fed therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed to chip, shred, mulch and otherwise reduce wood, branches, limbs, leaves and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,034 shows an apparatus for shredding branches, limbs, twigs, leaves or like material including a housing having a rotatable shredding mechanism disposed in the lower portion thereof including a plurality of pivotally mounted substantially triangular shaped hammers for shredding material within the cavity.
U.S Pat. No. 3,724,767 discloses a chipper comprising a housing to support a feed roll positioned above a guide chute extending to a rotor having a series of axially spaced circular rotor plates rigidly secured to a driven rotor with a series of peripherally spaced shaft members extending axially through segments of the rotor plates and a plurality of hammer elements mounted on each shaft member between the rotor plates for full 360 degree rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,212 teaches a hammer hog to reduce various materials into different sizes including a hinged housing top having a rotatable assembly of hammers and/or impactors disposed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,220 shows a chipping knife and shredder flails mounted for rotation about a common axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,134 discloses a soil pulverizer and horticultural hammer mill comprising a housing having a material feeding hopper opening through one wall thereof and at least one discharge thereform, a rotor mounted for rotation in the housing and having a plurality of rows of blades each pivotally supported on axes parallel to the rotor axis.